What?
by ilovelostcanvas
Summary: Y si Hades no fuera tan malo ?


**Hola siempre he querido hacer un fanfic sobre Hades pues es mi personaje favorito de lost canvas, así que espero que os guste y feliz lectura ^^**

Ch 1

Ya estoy aburrido de lo de siempre, cada guerra santa luchar hasta la muerte contra los caballeros de la pesada de mi sobrina y lo peor que me tengo que dejar ganar para hacerla feliz yo el dios más poderoso del olimpo y todo por el trato que hice con mi hermano

_flashback _

_Hermano necesito que me hagas un favor – me dijo Zeus_

_¿Qué favor? - le pregunte con mi tono frío de siempre_

_Esto..necesito que hagas feliz a...Atenea, ella últimamente esta muy aburrida me pregunto si te importaría iniciar cada cierto tiempo una guerra santa..y si no te importaría dejarte ganar.. - me dijo y arquee una ceja_

_No – le conteste y me di la vuelta dispuesto a irme_

_Por favor, Hades y te daré algo a cambio – cuando escuche las últimas palabras sonreí y me di la vuelta _

_¿Y qué me darás a cambio? - pregunte_

_Lo que quieras – me dijo_

_En ese caso yo mismo lo decidiré lo que quiero y tú no vas a poder rechistar si lo haces – hice una pequeña pausa para sonreír – tirare de la manta tu hijita llorara y se dará cuenta que todo era una mentira y yo me llevare todas las almas de sus caballeros – le conteste_

_Eres realmente cruel, Hades – me dijo mientras le extendía la mano para cerrar el trato_

_Ya lo se, después de todo soy el dios de los infiernos – dije y me dio la mano _

_Bien, trato echo – le dije y desaparecí_

_fin del flashback_

Vaya,vaya no me acordaba de la parte de que podía hacer lo que quisiera y eso me hizo sonreír

Señor Hades, el espectro de grifo se dirige al santuario.

Bien Pandora, yo iré a dar una vuelta por..mis dominios – le dije mientras me dirigía a la puerta

¿Desea que lo acompañe?

No iré yo solo – le dije y me fui, cuando estaba en el bosque que quedaba a las afueras del santuario escuche un grito al principio lo ignore pero cuando lo volví a escuchar me dirigí hacia donde provenía el grito, fue ahí mi sorpresa cuando vi al caballero de leo gritando por que tenia enfrente de el a un ratón,¿enserio? No le teme a mis espectros pero si a un ratón fui hacia él, le pise la cola al ratón para que saliese corriendo y me puse enfrente del caballero de leo

Gracias – me dijo aun mirando hacia el suelo, cuando levanto la vista arquee una ceja

¡Hades! - grito

¿Si? - le conteste con mi peculiar tono frío

**Lightning Bolt** – me ataco yo con un simple movimiento de mi muñeca lo desvíe como si nada, yo ya no tenia el cuerpo de Alone si no el mio propio por lo tanto yo ya era yo completamente el gran dios del Inframundo

¿¡Pero que diablos!? - me grito

Lo siento pero soy un dios y ademas no he venido aquí a pelear sino a despejarme – le dije

¿Y como te puedo creer? – me pregunto

Piensa, si yo quisiese pelea ya estarías muerto – le conteste fríamente

¿Eres mayor que Atenea? - me pregunto

Claro y que Zeus soy el hermano mayor, niño aprende más mitología griega – le conteste

No eso ya lo se a lo que me refiero es a tu cuerpo yo solo te he reconocido por tu cosmos esperaba que fueras un viejo feo – me dijo

Tengo 19 años eternos y gracias por el cumplido eso me hace saber que te parezco guapo, bueno es que yo soy guapo – le dije y observe como se puso ligeramente rojo

E-Esto..yo no – intento explicarse

No hace falta que te expliques, tranquilo – trate de tranquilizarlo

¿Pero no se supone que Apolo es el dios más guapo? - me pregunto

Se supone pero yo soy más guapo mira el ranking en twitter, facebook en la rolling stone estoy en el número uno de los más guapos del universo bueno hay más revistas pero en fin – le conteste enseñándole mi iphone 5 en la pagina de twitter

Tienes más de 60 millones de visitas - me dijo asombrado

Ya, bueno me voy te deseo suerte con tu fobia hacia los roedores hasta pronto leo – le dije y desaparecí

Continuara

**Segun mi punto de vista a sido muy cortito este chapter así que espero publicar el siguiente pronto espero que le haya gustado y gracias por leerlo, reviews please**


End file.
